


begging

by phanfictrashalex



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Try New Things, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Phil wants to try a new kink out with Dan every day of October, today is begging.





	begging

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is going to be a months worth of shit writing, if you're a grammar person and you don't like how shit this is please leave, unless you want to give constructive criticism (which is always welcome)

It is the first day of October, the leaves are already falling off of the trees and it is already cold outside. That means it's perfect weather for cuddling, and that's exactly what Dan wants to do. Not that he isn't up for anything else, he really just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"Hey Dan! I have an idea for this month." Phil says excitedly. Dan looks at him with curiosity in his eyes, whatever Phil had planned was normally exciting or weird, it just depended on what he wanted to do for this month.

"okay, so this month I want to try a different kink out with you everyday!" Phil said, smiling. He was obviously excited about this. Dan thought about it for a little bit, it sounded fun and like something that he would want to do, but what if they got busy, there wouldn't be any problems or anything then would there?

"Okay, that sounds fun, so I guess tonight is going to be the start of it?" Dan asked, and Phil nodded

-

It was later in the day, and this was going to be the start of their month. Phil didn't want to be too harsh with it being the first day of it. He wanted Dan to have the time of his life with what they were going to do this month and he wasn't ready for it.

Normally they had sex maybe once a week, whenever they had time for it, so it was going to be difficult fitting this into their work schedules. But, Phil knew that they would make it work, it was something that they were good at, is making things work even when they thought that they couldn't. They had just gotten back from their first world tour and they were extremely exhausted but still wanted to put up the effort to do something fun.

Phil called Dan into their bedroom and that's when it all started. They started lazily making out, as they normally do, and it got heated after that. Phil was grinding against Dan, giving him the amount of friction that wouldn't get him off but would still make him feel nice.

"Phil, I need more" Dan cried out, not wanting anything but more friction against his dick. Phil knew this was apart of what he wanted to do. He wanted Dan to beg him to cum and beg for his release.

Phil kept slowly grinding down on Dan, not giving him the friction that he so desired. Dan had begged him before, but it defiantly wasn't often.

"Beg me, Dan and I will give you more friction." Phil said to him.

They were both still in clothes, and Dan wanted to change that. "Can we at least get out of our clothes?" Dan asked, and looked up at Phil.

Phil ripped off both of their shirts and slowly pulled down Dan's pants along with his boxers. "do you want to put your mouth to use and suck me?" Phil panted out.

Dan sat up, and was eye level with Phil's dick. He nodded, it was one of his favourite things to do, suck dick. Not anyone's dick though, Phil's dick. He never thought that he would enjoy sucking dick as much as he did before he met Phil.

Dan started slowly licking at Phil's rock hard dick and then he took it down, Phil never knew how Dan could take almost all of him without gagging. It was something that no one that he had been with before could do. "Such a good boy taking my dick down his throat," Phil looked down at Dan and he was gone, Dan was looking up at him with innocent eyes as if he wasn't taking a cock down his throat.

He came down Dan's throat, and after Dan licked all of Phil's cum off of him, he looked up at Phil. He knew what Dan was wanting, and he was going to give it to him if he begged.

"You have to beg, baby, and I will give you what you want." Phil said, still panting from his orgasm.

"Please, let me cum, Phil. I will do anything, please." Dan begged, and moaned out.

Phil wrapped his hand around Dan's dick and while he was giving Dan a handjob, Dan started begging and moaning out more. "Please, Phil! Please, just a little more" and Dan was gone, he came all over Phil's hand and his stomach.

"Let me clean you up, love." Phil said, running to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He wiped down Dan's stomach and wiped off his hand. He got Dan some clean boxers and helped him put them on. After that he cuddled up next to Dan, and as they went to sleep he said "Good night, Dan."


End file.
